The present invention relates to shutters, and relates more particularly to such a shutter in which the louvers can be turned between the horizontal position and the vertical position to regulate light passing through, and can be also lifted and gathered together in the inactive position.
Regular shutters generally comprises a casing, a plurality of louvers transversely mounted inside the casing and turned between the horizontal position and the vertical position to regulate light passing through. However, because the louvers are not collapsible, the field of sight is obstructed.